Demaaga
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman X, episode 1 "Voice from the Starry Sky". Subtitle: History Ultraman X First Demaaga Eight centuries prior, Demaaga was an iron clad demon that rampaged on Japan. He was defeated and sealed away by a Giant of Light. In the present day, Demaaga reawakened in the countryside, specifically Area S2.5, causing the river to boil, the volcano to erupt, and explode when he officially appeared. It shot out fireballs that hit both the country and city areas. Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) tried to attack the monster's head with their weapons, believing to be its heat source, but Demaaga's iron hide made it impossible. Demaaga then went on rampaging in Umezawa City and damaged most of it. When Daichi went back to the ruins to salvage his precious Gomora Spark Doll, Demaaga attacked him, a strange light appeared, protected him, and became one with him, much to Daichi's shock. Demaaga attacked Ultraman X and at first, the Ultraman had the advantage due to Daichi's training, but soon Demaaga gained the upper hand and then tried to finish off Asuna Yamase, but X rushed in to save her. After that, Daichi finally gained the courage to face Demaaga head on and faced and epic brawl with the iron and heat monster with the people cheering him on. Eventually X's Colour Timer went off and put Daichi in trouble. Thankfully, the Xio reappeared on the scene and attacked Demaaga when he was pinning down X to save the Ultra. X then defeated Demaaga once and for all by firing the Xanadium Ray. In the aftermath, Demaaga was turned into a Spark Doll and Daichi added him to Xio's collection. When a second Demaaga awakened, the first one's Spark Doll fidgeting out of fear during one of its brethren's arrival. Second Demaaga A second Demaaga was slumbered inside a cave until Gina Spectre reawakened it with her own power. This Demaaga marched towards the Umezawa city, area S2-7, and rampaged until Ultraman X appeared and used his prowess in Cyber Bemstar and Cyber Zetton MonsArmor to take care of it. However, the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy from space empowered Demaaga into , growing blades underneath its arms and shoulders. This form of Demaaga had overwhelming power, Ultraman X and Xio struggled to defeat him. In a last effort, X separated himself from Daichi to save his host, ultimately made himself lost in cyberspace. Satisfied, Tsurugi Demaaga burrowed itself out. It reappeared again in the Umezawa city to resume its attack as it fend itself against Xio mechas. X re-emerges in time thanks to Daichi use the Xlugger to transform into his new form, Exceed X, cleansing Demaaga from the dark energy and reduced it back to its original form before being turned to a Spark Doll by Xanadium Ray. The Spark Doll was later recovered by Xio. Trivia *Suit Actors: **Normal: Hiroyuki Arai **Tsurugi: Kenji Kajikawa *Demaaga's creation was demand by the show's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, who requested new monsters for the season's premier. Given that more new monsters are going to be introduced in the series, this shows that Tsuburaya's accounts may have much more money in them, allowing the company to afford the construction of more complex costumes instead of reusing existing ones. **Additionally, had Demaaga never existed, his place in episode 1 would be taken by Fire Golza. *Demaaga looks similar to the 2004 Godzilla with that being the case Demaaga is the fourth kaiju to resemble Godzilla the first three being Gomess, Jirass, and Arstron and the second kaiju to be an originally made suit to resemble Godzilla the first being Arstron *Demaaga's creation is based on Zambolar, where both are capable of releasing fires and extreme heats from the spikes from their backs. *Its name as Tsurugi Demaaga had the first word being a Kunyomi spelling for the Kanji , addressing Demaaga's main weapon. *Tsurugi Demaaga's roar is a low pitched version of the original. However, even if the Cyber Card version scanned, the X Devizer toy emits an original Demaaga roar. **Of course, due to design flaw, the X Devizer set cannot scan Tsurugi Demaaga's Spark Doll until the user removed the sticker from its legs and had it scanned onto said toy. However, even with that problem solved, the resulting roar would still be an original Demaaga roar. Data - Cyber= Cyber Demaaga Demaaga's Spark Doll was used for the creation of a Cyber Card monster named . Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 Powers and Abilities TBA }} - Tsurugi= - Cyber= Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga . Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 59,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 20/25 Powers and Abilities *Blades: True to his name, Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga posses blades protruded on his shoulders and arms. }} }} Spark Doll Demaaga was reduced into a Spark Doll by Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray. Since then, it was kept under Xio's custody. Followed by Tsurugi Demaaga's defeat, Xio currently possess two of these figures. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage Figure Release Information Demarga figure.png|Spark Doll Series Ultra Monster X Demaaga Tsurugi Demaaga spark doll.jpg|Spark Doll Series Tsurugi Demaaga Demaaga Finger Puppet 1.jpg|Demaaga Finger Puppet Demaaga Finger Puppet 2.jpg Demaaga Finger Puppet 3.jpg Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h05m19s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m29s321.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h06m37s850.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m07s471.png Ultraman X v Demagra.png|Demaaga vs Ultraman X DEMAAGA-X.jpg Demaaga I.png|Demaaga in Umezawa City imageskskwksoosksks.jpg imagehghjbgghghghgh.jpg image de aga blasting X.jpg|Demaaga blasting X with his Heat Ray. Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h06m28s952.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h11m09s926.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m54s903.png Exceeded X vs. Demaaga.png|X vs. Tsurugi Demaaga Tsurugi_Demaaga.jpg|Tsurugi Demaaga tsu demaaga fight.jpg k01_a.png Demarga.jpg tsurugi demaaga I.jpg X-Tsurugi-Demaaga.jpg TsurugiDemaaga.jpg X vs Demenga.jpg DEMAAGA.png Sources http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Guar Army members Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims